1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, an automobile including the lighting apparatus, and a projection lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with lighting apparatuses as headlights (headlamps) in the front. Such lighting apparatuses include a projection lens, a light source behind the projection lens, a reflector that reflects light from the light source toward the projection lens, and a shield that blocks a portion of light coming directly from the light source to form a cutoff line in a distribution pattern of the light.
One conventionally known lighting apparatus of this type is a vehicle lamp capable of inhibiting an uneven distribution of light and reducing contrast between light and dark regions resulting from the cutoff line by forming a textured section on the projection lens (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-35337).